


Of Alpha and Omegas

by joeypoonie



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omegaverse, With A Twist, title may change, very very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeypoonie/pseuds/joeypoonie
Summary: Omegaverse, with a twist.AU in a Arabian Nights (ish) setting.Mo Guan Shan is the son of a well known weapons dealer and He Tian is a sex slave whom everyone wants to sleep with.Things get a little complicated when Mo Guan Shan gets involved with He Tian the slave, especially since Guan Shan is an Omega who has yet to have his first heat and He Tian is an Alpha who craves for it.Changed the rating to mature due to sex scenes and swearing!





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Listen up folks, this here is the best merchandise we have in stock! Never has there been anyone who've tried it, walk away unsatisfied! I assure you he's top quality - a little used but still good."

This caught his interest; his head turning naturally to follow the sound, leading himself into the very depths of the crowd. It was rare that he had the chance to visit the market - rarer still that he was with only one guard. 

The deeper he made his way to the attraction, the denser the crowds became. Soon it got too difficult for him to force his way through the numerous bodies before him, which forced a stop to his curiosity. Pushing himself onto the tips of his toes while balancing his weight on his guard, Mo Guan Shan looked across the many shoulders and head before him at the raise platform some ways away. At the edge, stood a merchant dressed in finery; thick gold rings adorned his fingers and similar chains hung from his neck. The garments he wore were also made of high quality silk, most likely imported. However, the most impressive item the merchant had on, was the scimitar that was attached to the man’s hip.

Even from afar, Guan Shan was able to tell that although the gold the merchant had on him looked authentic, they were made with poor quality gold. Given it a year or two and the gold would start rusting – becoming utterly worthless. The clothes he wore were indeed made from high quality silk, but they were very ill-fitting, as though they were sizes too small for the man. Possibly stolen from a rich man’s house. The scimitar though, its handle was made of real gold, intricately designed and made for a firm hold. The blade itself was in a league of its own – sturdy yet flexible; slight yet deadly. If Guan Shan had not grown up in a family that dealt with weapons, he would never have recognised its true value.

Before Guan Shan was able to sink deeper into his reverie, the merchant reached for the heavy white cloth that covered a large structure on the other side of the platform. From the numerous vertical silhouette formed from the structure, it was obvious that it was some cage of sorts. And the humanoid shadow at the center of it screamed slave trade.

Because Guan Shan was rarely allowed out of his home, he never actually had a chance to observe the proceedings of the Slave Market. Excitement bubbled from the depths of his abdomen as he quivered with naive expectations – waiting for the moment the white barrier would fall away to reveal the slave behind it.

“Are you ready folks? He’s been to more then twenty markets, and we have yet to hear a single complaint regarding him. Behold, our finest product!”

For a brief moment, it was as though every single person watching held their breaths collectively. The noise of the marketplace silenced as the heavy white cloth slid carefully of the top of the humongous birdcage. As soon as the barrier dropped, the volume of life soared once more. Everyone had something to talk about the figure within the cage.

There he was, both arms stretched up above his head by chains extending to the top of the cage. Dark hair fell across his face but it was not enough to block out the dark eyes that seemed to glare at everyone in the audience.

Black hair and eyes were rare in this country. The entire world even. It was said that in the older days, it was prophesied that humans who were born with black hair and eyes were extremely unlucky individuals - they were even capable of bringing down an entire country. Although it is believed to be more of a myth now than actuality, many people were still apprehensive about them. But it was said that if someone was to sleep with a persons with said qualities, their luck would increase ten-fold.

And this was the only part people wished to believe and act upon.

“Here you go folks. As you can see, we’ve got ourselves a double-black! Anyone want to have their lucks reversed? Come right up and have it for only 200gold pieces for Betas and 400gold pieces for our lovely Omegas! But, that’s not all! Not only is this thing a double-black, it’s also an Alpha! Get its seed for only 800gold pieces for Betas and 1000gold pieces for Omegas– who knows, you might have a double-black child in the near future. Now now folks, I know you are all excited but please calm down and follow my instructions carefully. Betas to the right and Omegas on the left please. We will have someone check you through before you get to have the luckiest time of your life!”

The surge of movement rushing for the front of the platform forced Guan Shan onto his knees. Bodies rammed into him without care and he soon found himself unable to stand. Strong arms encircled around his waist and pulled him up into a protective embrace before fighting their way out of the stampede of would be buyers.

“Are you alright?” the guard asked as soon as he got them to a relatively safe area.

However, Guan Shan’s attention was still hooked on the dark-haired individual chained in the cage on the platform. It was but only the briefest of moments but they had contact.

Copper-red reflecting a dark abyss.

Guan Shan could not forget the jolt he had felt when their eyes reached each other. It felt electrifying, as though he had just been struck by lightening; a strange tingling sensation was racing up from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his hair. His heart beating to an abnormally fast rhythm – growing ever faster as he remembered the smile etched upon the dark-eyed stranger. 

It wasn’t the smile of a defeated male prostitute. Nor was it the smile of a beaten down slave.

It was the smile of a predator – one that had just found its prey.


	2. Chapter 1

Hands roamed freely upon his body, fingers running hungrily over the ridges of his muscles, hot breaths ghosting across his skin. Greed-filled faces barely masking the lust growing behind their eyes made him want to lash out; his fists were balled into themselves tightly, the skin taut across the peaks of his knuckles.

He tells himself that he should be used to this, that this was nothing. The little mantra he had running through his mind did not help to still the tremble in his arms as they fought against the restraints.

“Smile, you slut.” Came the simple command followed by the sound of wood against flesh.

Pain blossomed from the small of his back, radiating outwards, inciting a scowl from He Tian’s lips. Gu Wan’s smile may be seen as charming from the perspective of the customers, but He Tian knew better than to believe the sinister smile the merchant often had plastered on his face. Gu Wan was a business man, he knew the ways of the world and often treated his slaves as what they were: goods. Mere products meant to be used to earn a little money.

A second blow hit He Tian swiftly and painfully, earning a hiss from the black-haired male. He forced a smile onto his features as the line of customers continued past before him, touching him; critiquing him; inspecting the product before use.

He Tian could see the customers who had paid for his services being ushered into the building opposite the platform. He knew the procedure by heart now. They would first be checked for diseases – Gu Wan was exceptionally strict regarding this, he would hate to lose his finest cash cow to a disease –, after which, each customer would be assigned a number and a room. They could pay a little more to watch while He Tian was with another customer, or even join in the _fun_ with another customer. If not, He Tian would just have to travel from room to room satisfying the customers once.

Male customers who paid for just the sex, could choose if they wanted to fuck He Tian or have He Tian fuck them – as Gu Wan often told them, He Tian was good as both the receiver and the giver. Good luck would come to them either way, as long as they had a good time. However, He Tian would not be allowed to come.

His cum was reserved for those who had paid extra for his seed. His seed was considered rare as he was an exotic species. Because of the stupid story from centuries ago, his kind was seen as something special, something that should be wanted. And so, when He Tian was done satisfying the customers who paid for sex only, only then would he be allowed to come – straight into a Beta or Omega or into glass bottles.

The sound of his chains rattling followed by the sudden release from above had He Tian falling to his knees. He heard a murmur run through the gathered crowd but no one stepped up to help him up. Suppressing the groan that was threatening to escape, He Tian pushed himself up to stand, his head held up high as he surveyed the crowd. His eyes travelling across the numerous unremarkable faces, stopping on the redhead from before.

The redhead was arguing with someone else at the far end of the market square, but he turned towards He Tian almost immediately after He Tian’s gaze landed on him. Once again, red connected with black and it made He Tian giddy with excitement. He did not know who the redhead was, but oh boy, did he want to have a chance to fuck that boy. He Tian did not know if he should be feeling happy or a little disappointed that said redhead had not come on stage to buy his service from him. Sending another smile in his direction, He Tian gave a chuckle when a blush erupted on the face of the redhead, followed by him getting angry.

The silver-haired male standing beside the redhead promptly held the redhead back to stop him from storming the stage. It was amusing to watch as the redhead struggled against the other male, it was something He Tian would have liked to continue watching had it not been the hard pull from the other end of his chains.

It was time.

*~*

“That bastard!” Guan Shan growled as he struggled fruitlessly against the well-muscled arms of his bodyguard. “Who does he think he is?”

Man Xiong did not reply his master’s question as he knew it was rhetoric. He only followed the line of sight and watched as the black-haired slave was led off stage and was making his way towards their direction. He stopped himself from sighing out loud as he pulled his master to the side, trying to make as large a gap as he could between his master and the slave.

“Man Xiong, you let me go this instant or I’ll bloody kill you!” Guan Shan threatened, his arms flailing wildly before him.

The double-black slave was being escorted by four men, two before him and two behind. Their main purpose was to stop the crowd from smothering the slave before he reached their destination – the whorehouse that was situated opposite the raised platform.

As the group of five got closer to Guan Shan and Man Xiong, Guan Shan could suddenly make out He Tian’s features. A dark scowl was etched into the lines of his face, it was obvious that the slave was very reluctant to do what he was expected to do next. His feet were dragging slightly, kicking up clouds of sand and dust behind him – that was when Guan Shan realised that He Tian’s legs must have been broken before but had not been given proper medical care. His limp was never going away.

As the group went past Guan Shan, He Tian looked up and gave Guan Shan a sad smile. He did not know this man, never seen him before in his life, but He Tian felt a connection with him, one that he never felt with anyone else before. A strong smell of perfume entered his nose causing He Tian to falter slightly, he glared at the little perfume shop behind Guan Shan. As he retracted his glare, he watched as the blush from before returned, this time covering all the way to the tips of the redhead’s ears.

“I know I’m hot, but you might want to cool down a little.” He Tian laughed as his guards pushed him along.

Guan Shan did not have the time to think of a comeback before He Tian disappeared into the curtained doorway of the brothel. Although he allowed a string of explicit words explode from his mouth as Man Xiong had to hold him back again.

“If I asked you to go beat him up, would you?” Guan Shan huffed angrily after Man Xiong released him.

“Not without reason, no.” Man Xiong said.

“And here I thought you Alphas were all brawn and no brains.”

“Sir?”

“Ahh, forget it. Let’s go.”

 

*~*

He Tian forced himself to take in a deep breath, it was hard but he knew he needed it. The pain that was erupting from behind every time the customer thrusted into him was overwhelming. He knew he was bleeding, he could see the red pearls staining the silk sheets beneath them. His arms were aching, one was pulled behind him, held on by the customer who was currently rutting into him, the other splayed under him to help him maintain his balance.

The harsh breathing from the customer behind him disgusted him so much that even without the ring around his cock, He Tian would never have felt the need for release. His flaccid cock hung down between his balls, and with every thrust, it hit against his lower abdomen dully, uninterested with barely a hint of precum.

Groaning loudly, He Tian felt the man release his inside him, the warmth filling him causing the little tears in him to ache with irritation. He Tian waited as the customer pulled out of him before he turned around and said with a well-practiced smile on his face: “Please come again next time.”

“Fucking pig.” He Tian waited for the customer to leave before he allowed the smile to slide off his features.

He had to force himself to stand as he walked up to the wash basin situated by the foot of the bed. Soaking the cloth into the cool water, He Tian used it to wipe up as much cum as he could from around his anus. Once that was done, he sat himself down and spread his legs as wide as he could, with two fingers, he pushed them into himself, ignoring the flare of pain from the rim and scooped as much semen as he could out from inside. He had to repeat this three times before he was satisfied. He knew he would only be able to properly clean himself at the end of the day after he was done with all his customers.

Once he was ready, he pulled on his pants and vest quickly and ran his hand through his hair once. He looked at his reflection on the water’s surface and eyed the dark shadows that were forming under his eyes.

“Four down, three more to go.”

He Tian made his way into the next room and found two customers waiting for him. Both of them were females but one of them caught his eye in particular. Her flaming red hair reminded him of the redhead from before.

“I am He Tian, and how may I address you ladies tonight?”

“I’m Fa Xiang and this is Hong Mei.” Fa Xiang introduced themselves and pointed at the redhead.

At that, He Tian watched as the girl called Hong Mei removed her top to reveal the dark leather band circling around her neck. He watched as a blush creeped onto her features, staining the base of her neck and her chest a pale pink. Her nipples were erected, standing at attention on those full breasts of hers. Her Beta friend, Fa Xiang followed Hong Mei and removed her top too. Her breasts were not as big as Hong Mei, but it was obvious that Fa Xiang was the more experienced of the two.

“And did you pay for my seed?” He Tian asked, removing his own vest followed by his pants.

He could almost feel their eyes taking in his appearance as he strolled up and stood openly before the two customers. The blush on Hong Mei’s face brightened a few shades as she nodded silently, embarrassed to meet He Tian’s gaze. He Tian reached for Hong Mei only to have Fa Xiang pull at his arm.

“She’s my betrothed. But I’m a Beta female therefore I am unable to get her pregnant.” Fa Xiang explained as she shrugged He Tian’s arm away from Hong Mei. “All you have to do for us is lie there on the bed and let Hong Mei ride you. Once you release into her, you may leave.”

“Alright. But I’ll need you to remove the ring on my cock first – I am not allowed to touch it you see. And, I will need some help getting my little man awake.” He Tian explained with a grin.

He liked it when Hong Mei blushed. He found that he liked it even better when she gave a squeak and proceeded to hide behind Fa Xiang’s back. Fa Xiang on the other hand, He Tian knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Without missing a beat, her fingers shot out and surrounded He Tian’s base, Fa Xian had no intention of being gentle and so she pulled the tight band swiftly of the shaft and gave a hearty laugh at He Tian groan.

“Tell us when you are about to blow, I’ll get Hong Mei to take you in then. I rather not have her spend too much time on an Alpha.”

Without waiting for He Tian’s reply, Fa Xiang turned her back on him and focused her sights on her betrothed. Her fingers brushing red fringe out of the way gently as she caressed the Omega before her. Fa Xiang leaned into whisper something into Hong Mei’s ear and He Tian could visibly see the redhead relax into the arms of the other female. With a kiss, Fa Xiang lowered Hong Mei gently onto the bed, her fingers slipping quickly under Hong Mei’s skirt, dragging the thin piece of cloth higher up Hong Mei’s thighs.

A high-pitched whine escaped from Hong Mei’s lips as she arched her back off the bed allowing Fa Xiang better access to her chest. He Tian felt his cock twitch at the wet sound of fingers sliding expertly under Hong Mei’s skirt. He leaned back against the head of the bed and allowed his hand to envelope his cock, grasping at it tightly as he began pumping.

His own breathing hitching when Fa Xiang removed Hong Mei’s skirt to reveal the wet mess at her entrance, and he felt all the air in his lungs leave when Fa Xiang lowered her head and begun licking at Hong Mei’s vagina.

He Tian has had customers who wanted group sex before and this was not the first time he had to sit in and masturbate while his customers fucked. But this was surely his first lesbian couple and boy did he enjoy it. He closed his eyes to the scene before him and leaned his head against the wall behind him, allowing his own lust to take over. And in his mind’s eye, he found himself imagining his body above another; the hands on his cock belonging to another; the moans echoing off the walls pushing him even more over the edge.

A head of short red hair appeared and the crying face from the redhead male from before covered in a layer of sweat jolted He Tian out from his ecstasy. Eyes wide, He Tian zeroed in on the redhead female. The moans from Hong Mei intensifying every time Fa Xiang’s tongue disappeared into her crevice while her nipples were played with at the same time.

“Oh god. Oh-oh god! Fa Xiang!” Hong Mei screamed as Fa Xiang stopped sucking at the clitoris and replaced her mouth with her fingers.

He Tian gave an involuntary shudder at the memory as precum oozed from his urethra, coating the entire tip of his cock, dribbling down the sides of his shaft providing for better lubrication. He quickened his pumping to the rhythm of Hong Mei’s moans tightening his hold a little as he felt the familiar excitement pooling at the bottom of his abdomen. Panting heavily, He Tian had to remind himself to swallow the excessive amounts of saliva that had been pooling in his mouth as he motioned towards Fa Xiang.

“I’m about to blow.”

With that sentence, Fa Xiang pulled Hong Mei into her embrace, covering her mouth with a deep kiss as she navigated her mate towards He Tian. With He Tian’s help, they managed to align He Tian’s cock to Hong Mei’s entrance and was about to sit her down when Hong Mei finally cried out.

“I’m scared Fa Xiang. I’m scared.”

Thick blobs of tears streamed down from the red-haired girl as she held on tightly to Fa Xiang’s arms, refusing to allow herself onto He Tian. He Tian ran him arms onto the quivering thighs on either side of him, slowly resting onto the hips of the trembling frame. Fingers grasped onto his in a vice-like hold as Fa Xiang slapped them away, pulling Hong Mei to her chest, eyes glaring.

“Don’t you touch her!” Fa Xiang snapped as she cradled her weeping partner in her arms, cooing gently.

The pair retreated to the end of the bed furthest away from He Tian as Fa Xiang comforted Hong Mei; running gently kisses down her face; one hand running through the sweat-matted hair, gently untangling the strands, the other still tightly embracing the girl to her.

“We don’t have to do this. It’s okay Hong. It’s okay.”

He Tian felt the heat dissipating, the adrenaline seeping away to the cold air as if through his pores. He knew that even if they backed out now, Gu Wan would never return them their money, and He Tian knew that in order to secure such a deal, both Fa Xiang and Hong Mei had to pay as though they both wanted his seed.

Unabashed, He Tian stood up and strolled to the little vanity set in the corner of the room. Pulling open the top drawer gave him what he was looking for. Multiple glass jars sat in the drawer – these were used to store the seed for transport if a customer wished to buy it for someone else. Popping open the lid, He Tian held on to the jar in one hand while the other jerked himself off. Because he had stopped before and the adrenaline had already begun to leave him, his cock was becoming soft, and it was getting harder for him to push himself over the edge once more.

He Tian tried to imagine the two girls fucking before him once more in his mind’s eye, and felt the blood rushing to the pulsating organ between his fingers. He Tian felt his abdominal muscles seize up, he was about to come any second now, and just as he was about to blow, a different redhead materialised in his head – panting and screaming out moans from under him.

With that, He Tian felt as though he had been punched in the gut, all the air escaped him in one swift moment as he came harder than he had before into the little jar in his hand. His back straightening involuntarily as milky white cum sloshed into the jar, filling it to almost the brim before He Tian realised even realised it. Once he had stopped, He Tian had to grab onto the vanity to steady himself as the post-orgasmic wave of exhaustion threatened to knock He Tian out.

He had learnt to fake orgasming with several customers in the past, such as the one he had just before this couple. But He Tian was sure this time was in one of the top ten best orgasms he ever had. Panting heavily, He Tian gave himself a few moments to collect himself before he reached for the lid of the jar, screwing it on tightly before he turned to face the couple behind him. He threw the jar onto the bed as he enjoyed the confusion that was on both females’ faces.

“Use it or dump it, I don’t care. But since you paid for it, I’ll give it to you.” He Tian said, surprised at the slight tremble his voice still had. “You still have time, so I am going to leave the room to clean up, you can just leave once you’re done.”

He Tian could not remember where he had thrown his pants from before, and because of what he had said, he could not jolly well stick around just searching for them. Therefore, without a hint of shame, He Tian strolled out from the room, his eyes lingering slightly longer than they should on the red hair, his limp cock twitching back to life at the memory of his orgasm material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little(?) late! 
> 
> But omg, thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos! I was blown away by the support and it kinda threw me off because I don't think I've ever had this much awesome support before! :') 
> 
> I chose the wrong time to upload the prologue because I am right smack in the middle of my exams, so the next chapter might take a little while to get uploaded. I hope you guys will stay with me till the end though :) 
> 
> Awesome pawsome! Come check me out at druggedonyaoi.tumblr.com! Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> This is but a prologue, so many more (?) chapters to come!
> 
> Inspired by the art (https://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/157394507692/tianshan-week-day-5-au-arabianau-au-i) drawn by Bisho!
> 
> Hope yall like this little snippet:)
> 
> Come say hi to me at druggedonyaoi.tumblr.com!


End file.
